


Clases de Química

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junior High, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El profesor Saga ha sufrido un accidente y no podrá asistir a clases por lo que manda a su hermano en su lugar y éste no tardará en hallar interés en cierto estudiante. KanonxMilo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clases de Química

No llamó su atención inmediatamente.

-"Buenos días, muchachos. Mi nombre es Kanon y como podrán ver soy el gemelo de su profesor."

Ni cuando habló con una voz mucho más amable que la de su hermano ni cuando se encontró con sus ojos, los cuales no eran tan tímidos como los de Saga que siempre se mantenían escondidos detrás de unas angostas gafas.

-"Tuvo un pequeño accidente y no podrá venir en un mes."

No pudo evitar bostezar mientras alguien solicitaba más detalles del accidente.

-"No quería que les dijera pero se resbaló saliendo de la tina de baño. Se ha lastimado la cadera y no podrá moverse en un buen rato."

Si acaso, se contagió por unos instantes de aquella sardónica sonrisa.

No más.

Aquella mañana no hubo nada de especial en la vida de Milo; ni siquiera cuando, por lo que pareció un contacto totalmente natural y desinteresado, el maestro posó una mano en su hombro mientras repetía por tercera ocasión que el modelo de Rutherford nunca fue capaz de explicar la existencia de las líneas del espectro del hidrógeno.

Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar a qué se refería con eso del espectro.

Sin embargo, al pasar los días se dio cuenta de ciertas cosas. Cosas que no podían ser pasadas por alto por más que quisiera concentrarse en el dictado o pretender que eran producto de su imaginación.

Como cuando rozaba su mano cada que le daba un manojo de hojas.

-"Tomen una y pásenlas hacia atrás."

O como cuando le enviaba al pizarrón más de cuatro veces por clase.

-"¿Seguro? Ahí el cromo está en su estado de oxidación más alto, ¿ya viste? Dicromato. Bien. Ahora prueba con la siguiente pregunta."

O peor aún, cuando todos se concentraban en sus ejercicios y por desatino alzaba su rostro hacia él tan sólo para encontrarse con la profundidad de sus ojos.

-"Es individual. No quiero verlos alzar la vista."

Ordenaba y él obedecía, tanto por miedo a un regaño como a seguir aguantando aquella pesada mirada sobre sí.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el sólo escuchar su voz le provocara escalofríos o para que tuviera pesadillas con esa temible mirada; aquella que lo examinaba exhaustivamente, que revolvía su mente y que cada vez le exigía más y más.

-"Ya no aguanto."- Confesó una tarde después de la escuela, mientras tomaba algunas cuantas cervezas en casa de su mejor amigo. –"Me mira constantemente. Es como si tuviera una mirada láser que me atravesara el cerebro. Me pone muy nervioso. Además, a veces me toca. Lo hace como si fuera un accidente pero yo sé que no lo es."

-"Había notado algo."- Respondió su amigo con serenidad aunque Milo supo que le había sorprendido con su repentina confesión. –"Pero no estaba seguro."- Negó con la cabeza varias veces. –"Tienes que ir con el director. No tienes por qué aguantar esto."

-"El director es demasiado."- Aunque esa idea ya le había cruzado por la mente. Sin embargo, necesitaría mucho más que un par de cervezas para atreverse a contarle semejante barbaridad. No. Nunca tendría el valor para hacerlo. –"Ya lo pensé bien. Dejaré de entrar a sus clases. Estudiaré por mi cuenta y me presentaré al parcial y ya. Ya cuando el profesor Saga regrese, entraré otra vez."

Su amigo no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión. Insistió en que el profesor sustituto tenía qué recibir algún tipo de castigo por su conducta pero Milo era demasiado necio. Demasiado temeroso.

-"Espero que no te arrepientas de esto."

Y al principio no fue así.

De hecho, desde que dejó de poner un pie en del salón, Milo volvió a dormir tranquilo. Era como si todo hubiese sido parte de una pesadilla y si bien un cierto malestar llegaba a su estómago cada que copiaba los apuntes de la clase, no era algo que le preocupara demasiado.

-"Cuando regrese el profesor Saga todo estará bien."

Pero aquella tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-"No te he visto en mi clase, jovencito."

Lo escuchó una mañana, mientras dejaba algunos libros en su casillero y la grave y firme voz taladró sus oídos.

Desde entonces comenzó a sentirse observado a cada minuto y, muy a su pesar, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que alzaba el rostro y no se encontraba con el sustituto. Ya no era paranoia, admitió. Aquel hombre estaba obsesionado con él.

Las pesadillas regresaron.

-"Este viernes es el parcial."- Le dijo su amigo después de clases. -"También será la última semana de Kanon. Su hermano regresará desde el lunes."

Le fue difícil a Milo el controlarse y no gritar de alivio.

Cuatro días.

Cuatro días más y todo volvería a la normalidad.

No estudió por mucho rato. Sabía que sería imposible obtener una buena calificación y le bastaba con aprobar. Además, no era como si su promedio en esa clase fuese maravilloso. Un seis en su boleta no llamaría demasiado la atención.

Aún así, casi se fue de espaldas al leer las preguntas del examen.

Frunció el ceño, confundido. Era como si toda la hoja estuviera escrita en un lenguaje desconocido para él. Que Thompson no se qué. Que Anaximandro no sé cuánto. Que escriba la fórmula de no sé qué bendito compuesto.

De haber sabido que aquel hombre haría exámenes todavía más complicados que los de su hermano, ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de asistir a la prueba. Después de unos cinco minutos de contemplar la hoja, se alzó de hombros y se convenció de que lo único que podía hacer era intentarlo.

Tomó su lápiz y su goma y se concentró lo más que pudo en rellenar los espacios en blanco, dibujar simbolitos con letras e inventarse una que otra biografía.

Le prestó tanto interés a la hoja frente a él que todo a su alrededor desapareció. Fue lo mejor. De haber notado la leve sonrisa en la cara del suplente no hubiera podido ni sostener el lápiz.

Para cuando despertó de su estupor, notó que el último de sus compañeros acababa de salir del salón. Aterrado de encontrarse solo en la misma habitación que aquel hombre, tomó sus cosas con la mayor rapidez que sus nervios le permitieron y corrió hacia él, dejando el examen en su escritorio y dando la vuelta, deseando no volver a ver al profesor nunca más.

Pero una firme mano izquierda le hizo despertar de aquella ilusión.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con tal fuerza que podía escuchar la sangre circulando por sus oídos. La boca se le secó, haciéndose amarga y su estómago se revolvió al punto de provocarle tos.

-"Espera. ¿No quieres saber cómo te fue?"

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

¿Cómo se atrevía a sujetar su muñeca con tal fuerza?

-"En realidad no."- Dos. Tres tirones. El agarre tan solo se hizo más fuerte. Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrer sus dedos. –"Tengo que ir a mi siguiente clase."

-"¿Historia? No te preocupes. No vino el profesor."

Y lo acercó todavía más hacia él mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba una pluma roja y empezaba a corregir el examen.

-"No está tan mal como pensaba que estaría."- Concluyó después de leer la última respuesta. –"Casi pasas."- Remarcó un 5.6 en la esquina superior de la hoja.

-"¿Ya me puedo ir?"

El profesor alzó su mirada hacia él, casi sorprendido.

Como si la idea de dejarlo ir fuese totalmente ridícula e impensable.

-"No suelo contar procedimientos. Pero creo que en tu caso puedo hacer una excepción."

-"Le diré al director."

El mayor rió grave, tan grave que las vibraciones de su cuerpo atravesaron por la muñeca de Milo hasta su pecho.

-"Él no tiene por qué enterarse de esto. Después de todo, sólo estoy intentando ayudar a un alumno."- Afirmó mientras su bolígrafo añadía unas cuantas correcciones y concluyendo con un 6.3 a lado de la calificación anterior. –"Tal vez si hubieras entrado a clases no estarías en esta situación."

-"¿Por qué hace esto?"

Kanon exhaló sonora y largamente, frunciendo el ceño, poniéndose de pie y haciendo aún más fuerte su agarre. (¿Más? ¿Todavía era posible más?)

-"Por tu culpa."- Temeroso, Milo dio un paso hacia atrás pero de nada sirvió pues el otro dio dos hacia adelante. –"Andas por ahí con ese desarreglado cabello, con esa corbata a medio atar y esa camisa holgada que nunca se encuentra en su lugar. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo te estiras en el pizarrón, dejándole ver a todos la piel de tu cintura con la excusa de que no alcanzas a escribir hasta arriba? ¿O de cuando tiras tu goma y te agachas por ella, mostrándoles a todos tu pecho desnudo? No es mi culpa que seas un exhibicionista."

El timbre sonó, indicando el final de la clase y mientras el murmullo de los pasillos desaparecía, Kanon se colocó detrás de él, empujándolo con tanta fuerza contra el pizarrón que Milo tuvo que usar su mano derecha para evitar quedar aplastado.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a culparme cuando por tu propia voluntad entraste a este salón sabiendo lo que me provocas? Mordiendo tu lapicito y apretando tu boca fingiendo ignorancia. Y para colmo, se te ocurrió la gran idea de entregarme tu examen a último. ¿Cómo te atreves?"

Milo sintió una presión en la base de su espalda. No le tomó mucho tiempo el figurar que se trataba de la erección del mayor que ya rozaba su cuerpo con impaciencia.

Sus piernas temblaron y de no ser porque el otro lo sujetaba tan firmemente, no hubiera tardado en colapsarse al suelo. No que hubiera habido demasiada diferencia.

Un quejidito se escapó de sus labios cuando la mano derecha de Kanon viajó por su estómago hasta el borde de su pantalón, desabrochándolo y dándose paso dentro de su ropa. Tan aturdida estaba su mente (¿era su lengua lo que recorría su cuello y oreja?) que lo único que pudo salir de su boca fueron suspiros y gritos acallados.

Pudo haber pedido ayuda con facilidad; había clase en la habitación de al lado y sin duda un par de gritos hubieran llamado la atención. Sin tan solo no hubiese tenido tanto miedo.

Si tan solo no lo estuviese disfrutando.

Tanto así que al notar que ya no era necesario, Kanon cesó el agarre de su muñeca y ya eran ambas manos las que exploraban su cuerpo, pellizcando, presionando y acariciando en lugares que Milo ni siquiera sabía que podían llegar a generar placer.

Eran tantas las sensaciones que lo cubrieron que bastó con un pequeño toque en una parte especialmente sensible de su miembro para nublar su vista y arrasar con cualquier fuerza restante en su cuerpo.

Con la respiración entrecortada y un cúmulo de lágrimas aferrándose a sus pestañas, se escurrió por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, temblando y recuperando su aliento hasta que al fin pudo recordar quién era y en dónde estaba.

Para cuando pudo incorporarse, el profesor ya empacaba sus papeles, acomodándose su corbata y actuando, una vez más, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Milo bien reconoció el sonrose de sus mejillas y la agitación en su respiración.

-"Espero que prestes más atención de ahora en adelante. Mi hermano no es tan considerado como yo. Él no te subiría una décima aunque le rogaras."- Se acomodó el saco y sujetó su portafolio. –"Y aunque ya no venga, aún tendrás qué entregar la tarea que les dejé la semana pasada."

Después de decir eso salió del salón, otorgándole una última de sus miradas y asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

* * *

-"Como pueden ver, los orbitales s tienen forma esférica mientras que los p forman la trayectoria de un ocho."- Señaló los dibujos generados por el proyector. –"A diferencia de los s, los orbitales p se encuentran colocados sobre cada uno de los ejes."- Caminó hacia el interruptor de luz y la encendió. –"Recuerden eso para la próxima semana. Veremos cómo se distribuyen los electrones en estos orbitales."- Una vez más, el profesor dio por terminada la clase tan solo un minuto antes de que sonara el timbre. –"Antes de que salgan, pásenme sus tareas."

Se escuchó un murmullo general. Saga no se sorprendió al ver que sólo la mitad de la clase hizo los deberes encargados por su hermano menor.

Aunque le sorprendió que aquel muchacho de ojos turquesas fuese uno de ellos.

-"Milo, ¿me ayudas a llevar las tareas a mi oficina? Yo llevaré el proyector."

El aludido definitivamente no quería pasar su receso cargando aquel montoncito de hojas hasta el último piso del colegio pero accedió como si hubiera tenido oportunidad de elegir.

Después de subir los eternos escalones hasta el cuarto piso y de recorrer un largo pasillo, finalmente llegaron a la oficina. Milo abrió la puerta pero no tardó en pararse en seco al darse cuenta de que alguien lo esperaba ahí dentro.

-"¿Kanon?"

El hermano mayor entró a la habitación, dejando el proyector en una mesita cercana y poniéndole seguro a la puerta.

-"Ya llegamos."

Kanon sonrió, desatándose la corbata y sonriendo con anticipación.

-"¿Saga?"- Milo giró hacia él buscando ayuda pero al verlo quitarse los lentes supuso que no tendría mucha suerte con él.

-"¿No te lo dije? Mi hermano no te subiría una décima ni aunque le rogaras."

El cuerpo de Milo comenzó a temblar.

Miró por todos lados buscando una salida.

Al no encontrarla, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, dejando caer las hojas que llevaba consigo y dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

No importó.

Si tuvo problemas con un par de brazos, ahora que se enfrentaba contra dos sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAAAH! XD No puedo creer que haya publicado esto. Qué traumas. Pero, vamos. Me tengo que ir entrenando, ¿ne?. Jaja! Oficial, esto es lo más heavy que he escrito. XD Ya sé que no es precisamente muy heavy pero poquito a poquito, ¿ne?
> 
> ¡Y vaya que me costó! Jaja! Muchas veces me quedé viendo el monitor pensando "OMG... no puedo creer que esté escribiendo esta cosa", sobre todo cuando pensé en el título del fic porque todo me sonaba a peli porno... aunque este fic fue muy peli softcore.
> 
> Originalmente Milo iba a ser el que se metiera en problemas por andar de coqueto pero a final de cuentas no salió así. Pero creo que fue lo mejor porque así se sintió más el 'profe que abusa de niño de secundaria'. El nivel de química que puse es de 2do año aunque ahora que lo veo creo que mi profesor daba cosas de nivel de preparatoria. -_-' Por eso sufrí tanto ese año.
> 
> Saga iba a estar en el fic desde el principio. Luego como que me quise arrepentir pero no me dejé. XD Más bien, no me pude aguantar las ganas de quedarme con esa imagen mental. Que los dioses se apiaden de mi alma.


End file.
